


Deception and Perfection

by hongryjim



Series: camboy Jongdae Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst?, Break Up, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Suspicious feelings being overlooked, almost daddy kink, camboy jongdae, cringey porn comments, jongin just trying to be a good friend, lots of being in denial, obnoxious baekhyun, the lightest d/s you can imagine, vague sex scenes after the first chapter, very vague mentions of subspace, would this count as angst??, yixing being nervous to ask jongdae out, yixing being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: Jongdae was perfect for him. They were meant for each other, right?





	1. Lure Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still garbage at writing summaries lmao. Also I know originally i wanted to make this fic a one shot like the first one, but it was killing me that I hadn't posted anything and I felt like posting it in parts might make it easier to write.  
> So I hope you enjoy part one of three of this part of the Camboy dae universe, Yixing's "perspective."

“Stop being a coward and talk to him already, Xing,” Jongin rolled his eyes from his place on Yixing’s couch. He continued to scroll through his phone, probably looking through twitter or something, either way he wasn’t being very helpful.

 

It was Wednesday, after both of their classes had ended for the day and Jongin had invited himself over to Yixing’s apartment like he usually did.

 

Yixing sighed at the comment, “I’ve only talked to him a _couple_ of times, Nini...” he continued to pace around his living room, frown plastered across his face. “I need _actual_ advice on how to approach him without making a complete fool of myself.”

 

Yixing’s had a crush on Jongdae for the past couple months now, a crush like he’s never had before. Usually his infatuation with others ended up being just that. _Infatuation_. But something about Jongdae was... _special. Addicting._ When the two of the had been partnered up together last month for a chemistry project, Yixing’s crush had only gotten worse. Every time Jongdae would send a kittenish smile his way... _God,_ his heart was even fluttering at the thought now.

 

Unfortunately, this glorious flashback was interrupted by Jongin clearing his throat to get his attention. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

 

Yixing smiled sheepishly, taking a seat next to him, “Not at all.”

 

“I _said,”_ Jongin said, setting his phone down. “You have a class with him tomorrow, don’t you? Just catch him after class and ask him then.”

 

Yixing opened his mouth to argue before he was cut off, _again._

 

“Don’t say it’s not that simple, because _it is, Xing_.”

 

Yixing sighed, _Jongin was probably right this time._ He could do this; how _hard_ could it be?

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing couldn’t do this. Jongin had only made it _sound_ so blasé and simple, but in reality Yixing felt like he was about to lose his mind.

 

Jongdae sat at one of the lab tables that was closer to the front of the classroom, while Yixing opted to sit further to the back. Unfortunately for Yixing, that just meant he found himself looking over at the back of Jongdae’s head constantly. He couldn’t focus for the entire duration of his class, mind to occupied with how he could approach Jongdae once the period was over. But before Yixing knew it, the chemistry professor was dismissing everyone.

 

Yixing saw Jongdae get up and begin to pack up his notes. At this point he slightly started to panic, he still felt panicky and uneasy about approaching Jongdae. But he knew if he didn’t ask him out now, he never would. He sucked in a deep breath, half-hazardously through his own notes into his bag, and walked over to Jongdae.

 

“Uh... hey, Jongdae?”

 

He turned around at the mention of his name, his blonde hair fluttering around his face. His eyes widened once he realized who had called him, a light flush decorating his cheeks. “O-oh... hey Yixing. What’s up?”

 

Yixing scratched the back of his neck, his nerves only heightening, “Umm...” he laughed nervously. _Fuck,_ how did Jongin make this sound so _easy?_ “I was... wondering if you were maybe...” he could feel his face heating up more and more as he continued to speak.

 

Jongdae seemed to be in a similar state of distress, biting his lip and anxiously gripping the strap of his bag. “If I was...?” he prompted.

 

“If you were free... this weekend?” Yixing finished, biting his bottom lip as well.

 

Jongdae eyes widened even further, eyebrows hidden underneath his fringe. “You’re asking me on a date?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

A small smile pulled at the corners of Jongdae’s lips, bringing them to their full kitten shape. “ _Really?”_ he asked quietly, shyly, looking down at his shoes.

 

“Really.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t help giggling softly before nodding. “Then, yes, I’m free Friday night and all of Saturday.”

 

“It’s a date then! I’ll text you when I’ll pick you up, yeah?” Yixing said, hoping he didn’t sound overly excited.

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae said, taking out his phone and handing it to Yixing to put his number in. Yixing immediately called himself right after. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing waited outside of Jongdae’s apartment for a few moments, nervously fiddling with the material of his jeans. _Come on, Xing_ , he thought, _you can do this._ His nerves only worsened as he raised his to knock on the door.

 

_Knock, knock._

 

“ _Just a minute!”_ was yelled from the other side of the door.

 

The butterflies in Yixing’s stomach fluttering up into his throat. An excited sickness that he was about to go on a date with _Kim Jongdae_ , who he’d been crushing on for who knows how long. That’s when he started to second guess on whether he should’ve brought more: _should he have a rose or something? Was that too cheesy? But maybe Jongdae_ is _a cheesy romantic type..._

 

Before his thoughts could run any wilder, Jongdae opened his door. Once Jongdae registered it was Yixing standing there waiting for him, his face melted into his signature kitten smile.

 

 _He looks stunning_ , Yixing couldn’t help thinking. Jongdae had his blonde parted the middle, showcasing his forehead and his eyebrows. He was simply wearing a lose pink sweater with the sleeves rolled up, which perfectly displayed the floral tattoo on his right forearm, paired with some dark wash jeans. Yixing was rendered speechless at the sight.

 

Lucky, Jongdae had interrupted his trance. “Hi, Yixing,” he said, shyly. He tried close the door as he walked out, but a hand came from behind it, holding it open.

 

“Not so fast!” a voice from a guy with black hair and droopy eyes. “What are your intentions, young man?” he asked.

 

Yixing’s eyebrows furrowed. “ _Huh?”_

__

Another guy came up behind the first one saying, “Go easy on him, Hyun. These two have been ogling each other since forever.” Yixing recognized him from one of the classes he had last semester. His was... _Minseom..._ or something like that.

 

“But—”

 

Jongdae groaned cutting, what Yixing assumed was, his friend off. “ _Guys_ , I told you _not_ to do this.” He was now turned facing the two men, which were soon joined by a third who had thick eyebrows and plump lips.

 

Hyun nudged Jongdae’s arm, “ _Well?_ Introduce us!”

 

Jongdae frowned with a sigh and turned back around to Yixing to introduce each of his friends. “Xing, this is Baekhyun,” gesturing to the first guy, _Hyun._ “This is Minseok,” the second on. “And this is Kyungsoo,” the one with the eyebrows.

 

Yixing let a gentle smile rest on his face, “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

 

“You too, _but,”_ Baekhyun started, wiggling his way around Jongdae so he was face to face with Yixing. Jongdae groaned, his little ‘ _Hyun, don’t’_ falling on deaf ears. “What are your plans for tonight, _hm_? Where are you taking our precious Jongdae out to, huh?”

 

“... Well, that was _supposed_ to be a surprise for Jongdae...” Yixing trailed off.

 

Jongdae hit Baekhyun’s back, making the latter hiss and grimace. The most adorable pout marred Jongdae’s face as he said, “Fuck _off,_ Hyunnie! Let me go on my date already!” he pushed through and took Yixing’s hand in his. “Don’t wait up,” he said finally before walking off with Yixing, hand and hand.

 

“Have fun! But not too much fun!” Minseok called after them.

 

“Use protection!” Kyungsoo added.

 

“Have him back before twelve!!” Baekhyun finished before the sound of the front door closing echoed through the hallway.

 

“I’m sorry about Baekhyun,” Jongdae said, face showing how clearly upset he was about his friend’s antics.

 

Yixing laughed. “It’s perfectly fine, Dae. I’m sure they had good intentions,” he smiled, squeezing Jongdae’s hand in his own.

 

Jongdae felt a flush take over his face. “Th-Thanks... Now... where are we headed _exactly_?”

 

“Still a surprise.”

 

Jongdae pouted.

 

Thinking about it now, maybe Yixing shouldn’t have built up so much suspense for such a small date destination. Yixing had just took them to a simple, little restaurant in Itaewon. But it was one of Yixing’s favorites since he had moved to Seoul for University. Yixing parked his car, making sure he hopped out, so he could open Jongdae’s door before he had the chance to do it himself.

 

Jongdae giggled at Yixing’s antics. “Such a gentleman.”

 

“I try to be,” Yixing smiled.

 

Jongdae turned to the restaurant, taking in the exterior of it. The outside had a bit of a modern design with the way they set up the sign to identify what restaurant it was. _Dinner at Parc,_ it read. “What’s this place?”

 

Yixing shrugged, “This has been my favorite restaurant since I moved here, it’s pretty affordable and they have great food here... It’s kinda small, isn’t it?” He had started to toy with his hands and was looking down at his feet.

 

 _He’s so cute_ , Jongdae thought to himself, biting his lip. He reached out to take one of Yixing’s hands in his own. “This is really nice, Yixing. Don’t be too nervous, let’s just enjoy ourselves, yeah?”

 

“Yeah...” Yixing said, nearly rendered speechless from how smitten he was with Jongdae _already_.

 

The two then went inside of the restaurant together, hand in hand. They talked for a couple hours, time completely getting away from them, Jongdae’s phone even went off a couple of times with text notifications from Baekhyun.

 

(Which _stayed_ ignored for the whole night.)

 

Yixing found out Jongdae was majoring in Advertising and media, Jongdae in turn learning that Yixing was a Composition major. Both were taking Chemistry because they had dropped it in their freshman year (Yixing dropping it a second time during his sophomore year, as well). As they got more comfortable, they got into embarrassing things that their friends had done. Jongdae in particular getting into this story about how Baekhyun had gotten his first detention in high school because he had gotten himself stuck in a locker on a dare.

 

But one thing that didn’t change throughout their whole date was they hands being connected on the table top. Fingers entwined, palms starting to sweat a bit, but unrelenting in their hold.

 

Eventually they did get up from their table, still hand in hand. Yixing paid for their meal, even though Jongdae tried his _damnedest_ to pick up the tab. They got back into Yixing’s car again, Yixing holding Jongdae’s door open again, _of course_.

 

Once Yixing was in the driver’s seat and had started the ignition, Jongdae tangled their hands together again. “I’m not ready for tonight to end,” he said, almost too soft to hear with a pout on his face.

 

“Me neither...” Yixing sighed. He lifted Jongdae’s chin, so they were making eye contact now. “When’d Baekhyun say to have you home by, again?”

 

Jongdae whined and hit Yixing’s arm, playfully. “Why would you bring him up?” he pouted.

 

“I’m just joking,” Yixing squeezed Jongdae’s hand with a smile. “This wasn’t a part of my plan, but... can I take you to _one_ more place, Dae?”

 

Jongdae tilted his head to the side, so it was rested on the car seat. “You can take me anywhere you want, Xing.”

 

That’s exactly what Yixing did. He drove them out to a little quiet section along the line of the Han River. They got out and sat on the hood of Yixing’s car, breathing the crisp night air and staring off into the deep of the river before them.

 

“Is there any reason you took me here?” Jongdae asked, turning to face Yixing.

 

“No, not in particular...” Yixing shrugged. “I just wanted you _all_ to myself.”

 

“ _Stop!”_ Jongdae whined, bumping their shoulder’s together. A nice flush heating up his cheeks as he turned back to look at the river.

 

They continued to talk to each other about everything and nothing. Like how Yixing wanted to get a pet bunny or how Jongdae absolutely _loved_ dogs, but they never seemed to like him at all. But there were also points in their escapade where they sat together in silence, content in just enjoying each other speechless company.

 

Before they knew it, it was already 11:30. Baekhyun’s texts were as persistent as they were from the start of Yixing and Jongdae’s date, if not more so.

 

(They were _still_ left unread.)

 

“I...” Jongdae trailed off. “I _really_ like you, Xing. I feel like I could just be out here with you for hours... Being with you just feels so _easy..._ ”

 

Yixing hummed in agreement, “Yeah... being with you is... almost _weirdly_ easy, isn’t it? But that’s not a _bad_ thing.”

 

“Of course not!” Jongdae affirmed. “I’m glad we get on so easy... it’s almost like... we were meant to be, right?”

 

They were facing each other at this point, faces _so_ close to touching. Just a hair’s width away from being able to kiss each other. Yixing couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down to Jongdae’s pretty, curly lips. “Y-yeah... meant to be,” he said trailing his eyes back up to Jongdae’s. Yixing started to lean in closer, before he was stopped by Jongdae’s finger pressing against his lips.

 

Jongdae was wearing a little mischievous smirk on his face. “I don’t put out on the first date, Xing,” he joked.

 

Yixing pouted at the accusation, “That wasn’t _what_ I was implying...”

 

“I know, but... I just don’t wanna move to fast with you... let’s take our time.”

 

Jongdae was right, maybe they were moving a _bit_ fast, having already confessed how deeply they already felt for each other. “You’re right... I should take you home, before Baekhyun skins me alive.”

 

Jongdae groaned, “I should’ve locked them in my room...”

 

Yixing drove Jongdae back to his apartment; the ride silent for the most part, but not tense. When they made it back to the apartment building, Yixing walked him back up to his door as Jongdae swung their hands back and forth between them.

 

“Well this is me...” Jongdae said once they reached his door. “Please don’t wait too long to take me out again.”

 

“I won’t, now that I’ve got you in my grasp I’m _not_ letting you go,” Yixing reciprocated, reaching his hand out to hold Jongdae’s waist. “Are you free next weekend?”

 

“For you? Of course,” Jongdae raised up on his tiptoes to press a kiss onto Yixing’s right cheek.

 

Yixing stared at him, shocked.

 

“Good night, Xing,” Jongdae smiled, cheekily.

 

Yixing’s bewildered expression melted into one of bliss, his dimple becoming visible now. “Good night, Dae.”

 

And then Jongdae was safely back in his apartment.

 

And Yixing was standing in the hallway.

 

Alone.

 

Smiling like an idiot.

 

 _Next weekend_... He could wait till next weekend.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae and Yixing enjoyed several dates together over the next few weeks. They went to a couple other restaurants (the ones Kyungsoo had suggested they visit), the bowling alley, the movies...

 

Each date the two fell deeper and _deeper_ for each other. They almost became inseparable, much to their friend’s dismay. Baekhyun often gagged when he would barge into Jongdae’s apartment, unannounced—which happened _more_ often than Yixing that it would—when he found the couple making out on Jongdae’s couch.

 

“Get a _room_!” he said at the display.

 

“This is _my_ house!” Jongdae grumbled back at him. This statement fell on deaf ears, unfortunately, as Baekhyun made his way to Jongdae’s kitchen—like he usually did when he came over. Jongdae pressed a kiss against Yixing’s cheek really quick before he got up to try and chase Baekhyun out of his apartment. “ _Please_ leave, Hyun... Yixing and I _really_ need some alone time right now,” he gritted through his teeth.

 

Baekhyun was right in the middle of taking a swig from one of the Sprite bottles Jongdae kept stock in his fridge. He looked at the blonde, unbothered, “I can live with you two making out a little bit, _sis_. It’s not that deep.”

 

Jongdae hit Baekhyun on his arm, the latter holding the abused area immediately after. “ _Why are you like this?!”_ he whined. “I was _hoping_ we would do more tonight.”

 

Jongdae and Yixing had just gotten back to Jongdae’s apartment after their seventh date. To say the least, Jongdae was ready to take that next step in their relationship and he felt Yixing had the same idea.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes bugged out of his head at this. “ _Y’all are gonna f-!”_ he started, loudly, before Jongdae interrupted him by covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“ _Shut up!!!”_ he whisper-yelled. “You’re gonna ruin the mood, idiot!”

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?!” Baekhyun asked at the same voice level as Jongdae.

“This is _my_ house and you know I have a boyfriend now! I assumed maybe you would use some common sense _for once!”_

 

Baekhyun lightly shoved Jongdae’s chest, “Have you _met_ me?”

 

“Whatever,” Jongdae sighed. “Get out? Please?” he pouted at Baekhyun, in the cutest way he could possibly muster.

 

Baekhyun winked, “No problem. Tell me how he is, yeah?”

 

“Of course, I will, have _you_ met me?”

 

Baekhyun laughed before he left the kitchen with the Sprite still in hand. Once Yixing was in sight, he said, “You two enjoy yourselves, yeah?” with a salacious wink.

 

Yixing’s eyes widened and a deep flush took over his face. “Y-yeah...”

 

“Ignore him,” Jongdae said. Before Yixing could fully process what his boyfriend had said to him, Jongdae was making himself comfortable in his lap. “Where were we?”

 

Yixing smirked and let his hands fall to Jongdae’s narrow waist. He leaned in at the same time as Jongdae to continue their lip lock that was _rudely_ interrupted by Baekhyun just minutes earlier. It didn’t take long for them to become completely lost in each other again. Jongdae softly moaned into the kiss, lips curling up a bit at their corners.

 

Yixing let his hands wander down Jongdae’s waist to cup his ass. Jongdae’s ass was Yixing’s favorite _by far_. It was so firm and _perky_ , he really couldn’t stop his hands from wandering to it, to the dismay of Jongdae. As a greeting, Yixing would _often_ clap one of his hands across Jongdae’s ass, sometimes even giving it a good squeeze; which never failed to cause an embarrassed flush to take over Jongdae’s face.

 

This time, though, the cup was _very_ welcome.

 

He sat his hips down a bit, so he could start grinding their crotches together. Yixing’s eyebrows furrowed at the newly added friction. He pressed harder into the kiss and began to roll his hips upwards. Jongdae pulled back from their kiss, arms still wrapped around Yixing’s neck, a sultry, little pout resting on his lips. “ _Xing_...” he whined. Quiet and needy.

 

Yixing continued his kisses across Jongdae’s cheek and down his neck. Once he reached his collarbones was when he started sucking and nipping on the skin there.

 

Jongdae just whined more and more, getting more impatient. He hit his little fists against Yixing’s chest, then, trying to get his attention. “Please, Xing...”

 

Yixing detached himself from the spot he was incessantly sucking a light mark into. “Hm?”

 

“Can we go all the way? _Please?”_ Jongdae asked, his eyebrows knitting together shyly as he bit down on his bottom lip. “I-“ he hesitated.

 

“What is it, Dae?” Yixing asked and soothingly rubbed his hands along the blonde’s sides.

 

Jongdae sighed from the action. “Wanna feel you _inside_...”

 

 _Fuck_. Jongdae would be the death of him.

 

Yixing hooked his hands underneath Jongdae, right where his ass and the tops of his thighs met and lifted him. Jongdae squealed and clung onto Yixing to ensure he wouldn’t fall from his hold. Yixing led them through Jongdae’s apartment before they got to the bedroom, where he dropped Jongdae unceremoniously onto his mattress.

 

Jongdae gasped as his back hit the sheets and bounced against the mattress. “ _Fuck, Yixing..._ ” he moaned, arching his back off the bed to entice the other further.

 

Yixing was upon him in a second, continuing where he previously left off of sucking marks into Jongdae’s neck. He also returned to rubbing their crotches together.

 

Meanwhile, Jongdae had his head thrown back into the sheets, his hands gripping hard on Yixing’s shirt. He was openly whimpering into the still air of his room. It was usually quite easy to rile Jongdae up, Yixing quickly discovered from the first time they’d done anything _remotely_ sexual. At first, he had thought Jongdae was a virgin with how quick he was to _excite_ , which immediately got debunked by said man with a shy, “ _I’m sensitive...”_

 

“ _Xing.”_ That needy, little whine was what brought Yixing out of this flashback, he looked back up into Jongdae’s blown out, lust-filled eyes. He was pouting. Jongdae pouted a lot, but when he was horny this habit only seemed to worsen. “Take off your clothes,” he complained.

 

Yixing breathed out a light laugh as he sat up. He easily tugged his shirt up over his head, revealing his toned chest and stomach to Jongdae. Before removing his own pants though, he decided he would get Jongdae undressed first. While Jongdae was distracted, too busy ogling Yixing’s body, he quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down the blonde’s legs.

 

Jongdae gasped in shock from the sudden removal of his own pants. But the way Yixing exuded this amount of control over Jongdae... he _loved_ it. Whether Yixing meant it that way or not, Jongdae couldn’t help but revel in the feeling.

 

Yixing gave Jongdae’s shirt the same treatment. Leaving his own pants on, he leaned back down into Jongdae’s space and continued to suck on his neck. He let his hands travel down to hold onto Jongdae’s tiny waist, arching his back upwards, off the bed.

 

Jongdae wrapped his arms around Yixing’s neck, whimpering into the air. He was losing his mind. It’d been a while since someone could bring Jongdae to such a state of not _knowing_ what to do with himself. “Y-Yixing... _hurry_...”

 

Yixing ignored the request, preferring to continue to slowly kiss down Jongdae’s body, making sure to give each little mole a smooch as he made his way down to the pretty trail of hair that started at the base of Jongdae’s bellybutton and led into his underwear. And before Jongdae could complain further, Yixing threw the blonde’s legs over his shoulders and began sucking on the small mound trapped inside of Jongdae’s boxers.

 

Jongdae immediately cried out and squeezed his legs around Yixing’s head. His hands tangling into Yixing’s hair, but not tugging only holding onto the strands. His legs were already starting to shake after a only a hand-full of more sucks through his boxers from Yixing.

 

The way Jongdae would get so easily overwhelmed by the slightest touches never failed to amuse Yixing, so he couldn’t help laughing a bit as he sucked along the small shape of Jongdae’s cock. The vibration’s Yixing’s laughter only furthered Jongdae’s arousal, though, as he moaned, long and loud. Yixing detached from the now dampened fabric, pressing a quick kiss to the cloth before he hooked his hands into the waistband of Jongdae’s underwear. “You’re not gonna cum before I’ve properly touched you, right?” Yixing teased.

 

Jongdae pouted down at him, gently knocking his knee against the side of Yixing’s head. “I’m _sensitive_... that doesn’t mean I’m gonna cum prematurely...” he argued.

 

Yixing sat up to fully pull Jongdae’s boxers down his legs, revealing his cock. Yixing’s entire hand easily engulfed Jongdae’s entire length, his hips instantly rolling up into the ring of fingers.

 

Yixing sidled back up to Jongdae’s side, pressing a few more kisses against his cheek and jaw. His hand moved from Jongdae’s cock to gently caress his balls, then to rub against his hole. “Can I try something, Dae?” he whispered into Jongdae’s ear. “I _need_ to taste you, baby.”

 

Jongdae squeezed his thighs around his arm at the suggestion. His past boyfriends who’d eaten him out had never enjoyed it as much as Jongdae did. The fact that Yixing was suggesting it now... could he get any more _perfect_? He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and let his eyes drift down the arm that continued to fondle with his pathetically dripping cock. He looked back up into Yixing’s eyes and nodded shyly.

 

Yixing smiled, kissing Jongdae’s cheek one last time, and spread Jongdae’s legs once again so he could settle himself there. He pressed Jongdae’s thighs up, sucking light hickies into the skin there. He brought the thighs back down to rest on his shoulders, his breath fanning over Jongdae’s quivering hole.

 

At the puff of air, Jongdae clenched around nothing. He laid back down against his sheets, trying to relax even though he was still worried about Yixing regretting eating him out.

 

This thought was quickly interrupted by Yixing shyly licking over Jongdae’s hole. He continued to run the flat of his tongue over the ring of muscles, squeezing the flesh of Jongdae’s thighs in his hands.

 

Jongdae pressed his thighs together around Yixing’s head, tangling his fingers into the sheets around his hands. His stomach muscles began to twitch as he fought the urge to ride his hips down onto Yixing’s tongue. “ _Fuck, Xing..._ ” he hissed out, clenching his eyes shut to attempt to calm himself down.

 

Yixing smirked as he pushed his tongue into Jongdae’s hole, pressing his lips against the rim and sucking lightly.

 

Jongdae gasped, his eyes immediately flying open as he writhed against the sheets. At this point Jongdae couldn’t help rolling his hips down onto the tongue fucking him _oh so well._ His face was so _hot_ , and he could feel tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. Jongdae was felt like he was losing his _mind_ with how close he felt to cumming. At a particularly deep lick inside of him, he cried out and reached down to make a tight ring around the base of his cock. “ _Xing!_ ” he squealed. “Stop, I’m g— _please—_ I’m gonna _cum, Yixing!”_

 

Yixing took hold of Jongdae’s hips bringing his hips down further onto his tongue, fucking the muscle into his hole harder. He hummed against the ring of muscles when Jongdae sobbed into the air.

 

“Please, please, _please!”_ Jongdae begged, tears falling down his cheeks into his hairline. His thighs began to shake around Yixing’s head, despite the tight ring of fingers, Jongdae still felt his orgasm building and building until it was almost unbearable. He choked on a moan of Yixing’s name as he tried his hardest to wiggle away from Yixing’s tongue. “I’m c- _cumming_! Oh _fuck-“_ Jongdae whimpered, high in his throat before his high crashed through his body painfully. _Dry_.

 

Yixing finally let up once he felt Jongdae’s thighs shaking so hard from his orgasm. Jongdae rolled on his side and Yixing lightly tapped his ass. He couldn’t help himself, Jongdae’s ass was just _too_ cute and perky. “I didn’t think you’d cum so easily, baby,” he teased as he snuggled up to Jongdae’s back, kissing the nape of his neck.

 

Jongdae whined indignantly, blindly reaching behind himself to smack his boyfriend. “I told you I _waaas_...”

 

Yixing chuckled against his neck. Jongdae pouted and whined some more; Yixing was so _mean_. When Yixing calmed down from his light laughing fit, he wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist. “How much time do you need to recover, Dae?”

 

Jongdae thought it over for a second. This wasn’t his first dry orgasm ever, he’d had one on his own once before, but he didn’t particularly _enjoy_ it, so...

 

“Not long... Probably just a couple more minutes?”

 

Yixing’s eyes widened. “Really? _That_ fast?”

 

“I mean, _yeah,”_ Jongdae shrugged, turning to look at Yixing over his shoulder. “I didn’t, like, _cum_ cum, so it doesn’t take as long.”

 

“ _Whoa..._ ” was all Yixing could think to say. How did Jongdae _know_ all this? Yixing hadn’t even _thought_ about experimenting with this kind of thing. But before he could ask, Jongdae grinded his sinful, little hips against Yixing’s cock. Yixing moaned in surprise, his hands immediately moving to grab Jongdae’s hips.

 

“I’m ready...” Jongdae moaned.

 

That was _fast_.

 

“You sure?”

 

“ _Yes, please.”_ Jongdae looked over his shoulder at Yixing again, already looking teary-eyed.

 

 _God,_ Jongdae would be the _death_ of him.

 

He flipped the blonde over onto his stomach, smacking him on the ass once again. Jongdae gasped at the subtle display of dominance.

 

“Where do you keep your lube, baby?”

 

Jongdae licked his lips, regrouping from the head-rush Yixing had just given him. He weakly gestured over to the drawer off to the side of his bed, “o-over there...”

 

Yixing firmly squeezed Jongdae’s hips, leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “ _don’t_ move,” before he moved off to grab lube and a condom from the drawer in Jongdae’s bed-side table.

 

Jongdae whimpered, letting his head fall back against the sheets. Yixing was driving him _fucking_ crazy. His head felt completely warm and fuzzy; he was slipping, he knew it. He had to stop himself, before...

 

He choked on a moan when Yixing rubbed his lube slicked fingers against his hole. Yixing licked the shell of Jongdae’s ear, the blonde closing his thighs on instinct. “ _Fuck!”_ he cried. Yixing only making the fuzziness of his mind worse and _worse_.

 

Yixing wormed his other hand in between Jongdae’s thighs to spread them apart again. “Don’t close them again, okay baby?” he said, the smirk evident in his tone.

 

Jongdae nodded, “Yes, sir...”

 

 _Fuck._ He didn’t mean to let that slip.

 

But it didn’t seem like Yixing noticed or that he cared about the _accidental_ title. He continued to push his first finger past the tight ring of muscles.

 

Jongdae’s thighs quaked. “Please, Xing...”

 

“You want more?”

 

He pathetically nodded his head, face buried in the sheets. Jongdae was reduced to such a needy, little _slut_ so quickly. Yixing hadn’t even done much, but Jongdae was basically putty in his hand.

 

Yixing pushed a second finger in alongside the first, stretching Jongdae further. He hummed, pumping his fingers faster. “Talk to me, baby. How do you feel?”

 

Jongdae turned his head so he could properly speak. “So good... _fuck_ , Yixing, I feel so fucking _good_ ,” he choked out, pushing his hips onto Yixing’s fingers. “Please, please, _please_ , _Da-“_

 

Thankfully Yixing had brushed against his prostate, effectively cutting off what Jongdae was about to say. He would’ve _died_ if he got the full word out... He had no clue if Yixing was even into that kind of thing.

 

“ _Yes! Right there! R-_ right...” he trailed off when he realized Yixing stopped grazing over the _oh so sweet_ little spot inside him.

 

“I can’t have you cumming again, can I?” Yixing teased.

 

Jongdae pouted but shook his head none the less. “Get inside me already, then...” he managed to mumble through his moans.

 

“You’re ready?” Yixing asked, disbelieving. “Really ready?”

 

“Yes... _please?”_ he looked behind him at his boyfriend, using the cutest puppy eyes he was capable of.

 

Yixing kissed Jongdae shoulder before he sat up and slipped his fingers out of his entrance. He quickly opened the condom he had set aside and rolled it down his length, slicking himself up with more lube.

 

Meanwhile Jongdae was wiggling his hips impatiently. Yixing rolled him back over onto his back, Jongdae yelping lightly. “Wanna see you,” Yixing hummed lowly.

 

Jongdae bit his lower lip, his thighs squeezing together on instinct. Yixing quickly spread his legs open again, settling in between Jongdae’s thighs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Jongdae’s slick entrance, the blonde shivering in pleasure.

 

“I-“ Jongdae choked. “Xingie... _Baby_ , you’re driving me _crazy, please!”_ Jongdae cried as Yixing finally began to thrust in while he said _please_.

 

There was something oddly satisfying about having Jongdae beg for him to do things. He was just so _cute_ , and he looked so overwhelmed. Yixing didn’t fully understand what this meant, but he couldn’t help teasing his boyfriend more and more.

 

Jongdae reached gripped on to the sheets next to his head, moaning towards the ceiling at the stretch. He sighed out happily once Yixing was completely bottomed out inside him. “You’re so _big_... feels so good...” At this point he was rolling his hips down onto Yixing’s cock.

 

“You ready for me, baby?” Yixing asked. He grabbed Jongdae’s hips and grinded his cock deeper inside of the blonde.

 

“ _Yes, oh god! Fuck me,”_ Jongdae gasped. “ _Hard... please...”_

 

At this Yixing began to piston inside of his boyfriend, reveling in his melodious moans and whines.

 

Jongdae threw his head back into the sheets. He accidentally bit on the tip of his tongue, precum starting to leak for the tip of his cock. He was so wet already and Yixing had just _barely_ started to fuck him.

 

Yixing noticed this and decided to rub his thumb against the underside of the head. “You about to cum for me, Dae?” he teased.

 

Jongdae sobbed out, swatting Yixing’s hand away. He definitely would’ve cum if Yixing kept it up.

 

Yixing cooed. “So sensitive... Maybe I should’ve let you cool down a bit...”

 

Jongdae shook his head, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes again. “ _No, please!”_ he cried. “Don’t stop... Xing, don’t stop, whatever you do, _don’t-“_

 

He was cut off when Yixing’s thrusts picked up speed.

 

And before Jongdae knew it he was on the verge of cumming.

 

“ _Oh_... baby, I’m— _fuck_ —I’m gonna _cum_ ,” Jongdae whined.

 

Yixing kept thrusting, his own release right around the corner. “ _Cum for me, Dae.”_

 

Jongdae gasped, his mouth gaping open stupidly as he came all over his stomach. Yixing’s orgasm came shortly after Jongdae’s own, his cock twitching inside as he pumped the condom full of his cum.

 

After a couple moment for the two of them to come down from their highs, Yixing pulled out and tied off the condom, throwing it into the bin in the corner of Jongdae’s room.

 

Jongdae hummed, pout evident on his lips. “Cuddle me,” he whined, making grabby hands at Yixing.

 

He chuckled before laying down next to his boyfriend, easily pulling him flush to his chest, where Jongdae rested his head. Yixing kissed the top of his head before quietly mumbling into his hair, “I love you, Dae.”

 

Jongdae stirred a bit. “ _Lub you, too... Xingie..._ ”


	2. Fool Me

Light filtered into the room through the blinds, waking Yixing up from his peaceful slumber. He felt something—or rather _someone_ —cuddle into his side.

 

Jongdae mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep before settling back into his slumber.

 

Yixing couldn’t stop a love-sick smile from taking over his features. How did he get _so_ lucky? He had—who he believed to be—the man of his _dreams_ in his arms right now. Jongdae was _his..._

 

Fuck, he was so whipped already.

 

The two had only been together for almost two months now, but he knew... Jongdae was special to him. _Really special._

 

Yixing leaned down pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s head. This caused the blonde to furrow his eyebrows, bleary eyes blinking open. Once his eyes focused, Jongdae let them trail up Yixing’s chest, to his neck, lingering a bit on his deep dimple on his right cheek, until their eyes finally locked. Yixing was still wearing his goofy, _in-love_ smile, Jongdae’s mouth curling up in a similar way.

 

“Morning, babe,” Yixing said sweetly.

 

Jongdae squirmed happily. “Good morning.” Memories of the night before flooded Jongdae’s mind. Memories of how Yixing reduced him to a ridiculously horny _mess_. How he almost completely slipped into subspace. His face heated up at this, hiding his face in Yixing’s chest.

 

Yixing chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tighter. “Are you embarrassed, baby?”

 

Jongdae whined from his position. _How did he slip so easily? Especially before he told Yixing about any of his kinks?_ Maybe Jongdae was deprived from being properly taken care of... and something about Yixing was perfect for--

 

Jongdae shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts.

 

Thank _God_ Yixing just thought he had regular people jitters...

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Dae,” he cooed, running his fingers soothingly through Jongdae’s blonde locks. “You made me feel _so_ good last night, babe,” Yixing whispered as he bit on the shell of Jongdae’s ear. The sleaziness dripping in his tone.

 

Jongdae squealed and pushed at the taller’s chest, clearly scandalized. “ _Xing!!!”_ he gasped.

 

Yixing laughed, cute and high pitched, grabbing his stomach and all. Jongdae pouted at him from his side of the bed; Yixing was cute, but not cute enough to clown him without getting a little bit of a pout thrown his way.

 

Once the former calmed down from his laughing fit, he turned on his side to smile down at Jongdae. He reached out and ran his hand along Jongdae’s cheek.

 

He immediately melted, preening into the contact.

 

Yixing’s smile widened at the way Jongdae was nuzzling into his hand. He was sure if his boyfriend could, Jongdae _would_ be purring at that moment.

 

“I’m gonna make us breakfast,” Jongdae whispers and kisses Yixing’s palm. He quickly gets out of bed before Yixing can coax him into lazing around with him further. He makes his way towards the kitchen, only bothering to put on the shirt Yixing had been wearing the previous day.

 

He riffled through the fridge, picking out whatever ingredients appealed to him to make a delicious breakfast for his boyfriend. Well... as _delicious_ of a breakfast as he was capable of making.

 

It wasn’t long until Yixing waddled into the kitchen, blearily making his way to Jongdae and hugging him from behind. Jongdae already had the rice started in his rice cooker and a few vegetables cooking in a pan.

 

Yixing hummed happily at the smell. “Smells good,” he purred. His arms around Jongdae’s waist tightened.

 

Jongdae smiled. “Thank you,” he said, turning his head to softly peck Yixing’s cheek. He wasn’t a good cook by _any_ means, but he could at least manage to whip up something quick and simple for breakfast. He nuzzled back into his boyfriend’s chest, “This is nice.”

 

Yixing leaned his head down so it was resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. “It is,” he smiled, looking down into the pan. “I could do this _every day_...”

 

“I wouldn’t get anything done if you were here every day...” Jongdae mumbled, which was true. He’s surprised he was in the right frame of mind this morning to get out of bed and feed the two of them.

 

Yixing laughed at this. He kissed the side of Jongdae’s neck, making the blonde whine, squirming in his grip.

 

“ _Go away_... I don’t need to fuck up breakfast...” he pouted, kicking his feet behind him to shoo his boyfriend away.

 

Yixing chuckled, pressing several pecks up Jongdae’s neck and all over his cheek before finally moving away. “I’ll set the table, then.”

 

Jongdae finished up with his cooking soon after Yixing had left, deciding to simply make pancakes with the few vegetables he cooked up. They both enjoyed his cooking, Yixing giving him several compliments on his _‘skill’_ and Jongdae _humbly_ accepting them with a shy blush.

 

Yixing washed their dishes, much to Jongdae’s dismay.

 

They weren’t able to keep their hands off of each other for too long after they finished up the dishes. Yixing picking up Jongdae, throwing him over his shoulder, and carrying him back to the bedroom. The latter giggled all the way there, clearly enjoying the way he was being treated as if he weighed nothing.

 

Yixing threw Jongdae onto the bed so he was laying on his stomach, quickly laying himself over his boyfriend and grinding his cock into the cleft of Jongdae’s ass. Soon enough, he had Jongdae stretched enough and was fucking the blonde into his mattress. Jongdae was sweetly crying out, begging and _begging_ for Yixing’s cock. After they both came, Yixing pulled Jongdae into his chest so they could drift off to sleep together once again.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing was smiling like an idiot by the time he was back on campus. He ended up spending the entire weekend with Jongdae, the two of them were completely inseparable. Which was somewhat unfortunate for Jongdae as his friends would call him on multiple occasions during their time together. The younger getting so annoyed he even answered the phone while they were in the middle of sex.

 

(Unfortunately, the one to call at that time had been Kyungsoo... Yixing remembered hearing several death threats being yelled at Jongdae from the other end of the line.)

 

Jongin snuck up behind Yixing, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulders, effectively spooking the latter. “How was your weekend with your little _boyfriend?”_ he asked salaciously.

 

Yixing shoved him off, his dopey smile returning to his face. “This weekend was _perfect_... Jongin you can’t even imagine!”

 

Jongin’s nose scrunched up. “ _Please_ don’t say anymore... I don’t actually wanna know about your sex life in depth...” he said, gagging.

 

Yixing rolled his eyes, “Well to put it _vaguely_ , he was _fantastic!”_ he gushed, thinking back on their time together. A light flush spread across his cheeks and he started to zone out.

 

But, Yixing was brought back to Earth by Jongin shoving at his side and yelling his name at him. “Stop that before you _fully chub_ in the middle of the hallway!”

 

Yixing huffed before bumping shoulders with his friend. He was right, but he didn’t have to be so _loud_ about it. Yixing continued walking down the hall, fully intending to meet Jongdae outside of his first class of the day, but he was stopped when he saw his boyfriend busy talking to Minseok.

 

 _“You need to tell him soon, Dae,”_ Yixing heard him say.

 

 _Tell who what?_ He thought to himself. He was still far enough away that neither Minseok or Jongdae had noticed him walk up, so he slowed his walking, choosing to eavesdrop a bit more.

 

 _“I promise I will...”_ Jongdae said. _“I’m just not ready yet...”_

 

_Are they talking about me?_

 

What did Jongdae have to tell him that could be so serious? They hadn’t been dating for _that_ long... it had only been a bit over two months now, Jongdae couldn’t have cheated... _Could he?_

 

He walked closer, finally Minseok caught sight of Yixing from over Jongdae’s shoulder, his own eyes widening. “H-Hey Yixing!” he stuttered, attempting to smoothly pretend like they weren’t suspiciously talking about the man.

 

Jongdae jumped, quickly turning around. “ _Xing!”_ he yelled before wrapping his arms around Yixing’s neck, clearly happy about seeing his boyfriend.

 

Yixing disregarded what he’d heard earlier, curling his arms around Jongdae’s waist and sweetly kissing his neck. “Morning, baby.”

 

Minseok scrunched his nose in mild disgust, while Jongin could clearly be heard gagging behind the couple. _Again._

 

Jongdae chose to ignore the two, humming happily and squeezing his boyfriend in his hold. “I missed you...”

 

“You literally spent the whole weekend together!” Minseok squawked indignantly.

 

Yixing completely had forgotten about how Jongdae was supposedly hiding something from him. Jongdae said now wasn’t the right time, but he trusted that Jongdae would tell him soon.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing had overheard Jongdae talking about how he needed to tell him something important soon. Baekhyun was the most persistent out of all of Jongdae’s friends. All of them trying their hardest to try and convince him to _just tell Yixing already._ But what could possibly be so important?

 

Jongdae definitely didn’t seem like the type to cheat... _did he have an STI that he never told Yixing about?_

Even with something like that, Yixing would easily forgive Jongdae... it couldn’t have been something _that_ simple.

 

This was eating away at him. Why couldn’t Jongdae just _tell him_ already?

 

Yixing was over at Jongdae’s apartment this time, the two were on the couch watching a movie together. But Yixing couldn’t focus.

 

Jongdae hiding something from him was heavily occupying his mind.

 

Apparently, it was evident on his face that something was bothering him because Jongdae moved his head from its position of lying on his chest, to resting his chin on his sternum to look up at his boyfriend. His eyebrows were bunched up, worried.

 

“Xingie?” he asked.

 

Yixing snapped out of his trance-like state. “Huh?” he asked, blinking rapidly.

 

“Are you okay? You seem... really out of it,” he said, cautiously. Jongdae was now somewhat mindlessly drawing little patterns on Yixing’s chest.

 

Yixing melted. He was just being silly... Jongdae would _never_ do something to hurt him.

 

He kissed Jongdae’s forehead and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about it, baby. I’m just worrying about an upcoming project is all...”

 

“Oh!” Jongdae seemed to perk up. “If you need me to, I can help! Of course, that’s only if you want...” he said, a shy smile taking over his face.

 

“I’ll let you know if I do...” Yixing craned his head forward to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Jongdae scooted further up Yixing’s body to properly lock their lips together.

 

Yixing ended up fucking Jongdae on his side that night, the blonde singing so beautifully for him. Jongdae was desperately gripping at his bed sheets and shaking in Yixing’s hold when he came over his stomach. Begging and begging for Yixing to cum inside him, Yixing couldn’t resist.

 

Yixing knew he shouldn’t have lied to his boyfriend about his worries. But he didn’t want to upset Jongdae...

 

_He could wait..._

 

 

 

 

 

It was late on a Wednesday night. Yixing was having trouble falling asleep, for obvious reasons. Yixing and Jongdae were never able to meet on Wednesdays. The younger saying he had plans for every Wednesday night, Yixing had assumed it was a club... but he’d never asked. But, he had a feeling that Jongdae was up though, so he reached for his phone and quickly sent a text to his boyfriend.

 

_Yixing: hey baby are you busy?_

 

He set his phone down next to his pillow, waiting for his response. He didn’t have to wait long until Jongdae sent back:

 

_Jongdae: nope! just laying in bed rn_

He smiled at his screen, quickly dialing Jongdae’s number. He wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice, he always missed him so much on Wednesdays.

 

The phone only rang a couple of times before Jongdae picked up.

 

“Why didn’t you just call me in the first place, Xing?” Jongdae asked with a giggle.

 

“I needed to make sure you weren’t _in the middle_ of something important,” Yixing stated. Wasn’t that obvious? Jongdae always told Yixing he was busy on Wednesday nights.

 

“ _Well..._ now you know I’m _not_ busy, so what’s up?”

 

“I need two things,” Yixing started. He bit his lip, blushing a bit over what he was about to say. “First, I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep—”

 

“ _Ewwwww!!!”_ Jongdae interrupted in a whiney tone. “Why are you _like_ this, Xingie? So cheesy!” Yixing could hear some rustling from the other side of the line, Jongdae must’ve been squirming around on his bed. He loved embarrassing his boyfriend a little bit, he was so cute when he was flustered.

 

 _“And_ I wanted to know if you would be free tomorrow, baby.” Yixing was smiling stupidly at his ceiling, knowing Jongdae’s own lips were in a similar position.

 

“You know I always have time for you, Xing...”

 

 _Not always._ “ _Great,_ I’ll pick you up at 7?”

 

“Perfect!”

 

“See you tomorrow, baby,” Yixing cooed. “Good night... love you...”

 

“Love you, too...”

 

He knew Jongdae meant it. _That was all he needed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Jongdae’s turn to choose where they’d go for their date. Yixing was hoping Jongdae had a restaurant in mind this time, he was _starving_.

 

And maybe the way Jongdae ate and hummed happily at the taste of the food was cute and Yixing couldn’t get enough of him.

 

He pulled up in front of Jongdae’s apartment complex and sent a quick text that read, _I’m here._ Jongdae came running out of the front door a few minutes later, comfortably dressed in a slightly over-sized white t-shirt with a tan pocket on his chest, paired with some light wash jeans that he cuffed above his ankles. It was such a simple outfit, but Yixing still thought his boyfriend looked beautiful.

 

“Hey!” Jongdae said cheerily, leaning over the center console to peck Yixing’s cheek.

 

Yixing smiled, leaning in as well to give him a proper kiss on the lips. They shared a couple of quick, chaste kisses before Jongdae pulled away, a dopey smile plastered across his kittenish lips.

 

Yixing looked down, suddenly feeling a bit shy, until he noticed Jongdae’s tattoo was on full display. He reached out and took his arm in his hand, to get a better look at the design. “Have I ever told you I love your tattoo?” It was _beautiful_ , just like the rest of Jongdae. The ink drawn into flowers that cascaded down the blonde’s arm. Yixing let his arm run across the design.

 

Jongdae laughed, “only a couple times.” He looked at his forearm with his boyfriend, trying to understand what his fascination with his tattoo was. It was mostly an impulse decision on Jongdae’s part. “Why do you love it so much anyway?”

 

Yixing shrugged, still lost in the florals. “It’s just accentuates your beauty,” he starts. “Almost like you wouldn’t be you without it... and I love every part of you.” Yixing finally breaks his staring match with the tattoo to look up into Jongdae’s eyes to see the awestruck expression he’s wearing on his face.

 

He pouted, pushing Yixing’s shoulder lightly. “ _Stop!!!_ ” he whined.

 

Yixing laughed and grabbed one of Jongdae’s hands, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. “You’re so cute... where to? It’s your turn to choose.”

 

Jongdae thought it over for a minute. “I’ve been craving jjajangmyeon all week,” he finally decided.

 

Yixing nodded, he already knew where a Chinese restaurant nearby was, so he immediately drove off.

 

While they were sitting down to eat though, Jongdae seemed like he was a bit off. He was just staring off space.

 

Yixing looked up at him through his black, fluffy bangs. He’d never seen Jongdae so lost in thought like this. He slurped up the few noodles that were still hanging out of his mouth and chewed them quickly so he could ask, “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

That seemed to snap Jongdae out of whatever trance he was in because he looked at Yixing with a startle. This expression soon quickly melted into something soft and purely _whipped_. Jongdae reached across the length of their table and tangled his fingers with Yixing’s. “Just admiring my handsome boyfriend,” he cheesed.

 

Yixing huffed out a laugh and looked back down into his bowl of jjajangmyeon. “And you say I’m the cheesy one?”

 

Jongdae with no weight in the tone. “Don’t ruin the sentiment, Xing,” he said.

 

Yixing was still worried about why his boyfriend was acting so weird just a while earlier, but if Jongdae wasn’t ready to talk about it, then he wouldn’t pry. _He trusted Jongdae._

 

There was no reason he shouldn’t.

 

Later on, when the two were finished with their dinner, they found themselves at Yixing’s apartment. Getting tangled in each other’s limbs, but not minding the mess at all. Jongdae crying out into the still air of his boyfriend’s apartment, raking gorgeous lines of red down the clear skin of his back. Yixing continued to fuck the blonde until the both of them reached their respective climaxes.

 

Jongdae cuddled up to his boyfriend’s side once he pulled out and was lying on his back. He pressed sweet little pecks along his neck and whispered, “I love you, Yixing...”

 

Yixing nuzzled his face into the sweaty blonde mop of hair. “I love you, too, baby...”

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning the two just stayed snuggled up together in bed, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Pressing kisses to each other’s lips until Jongdae had to rush out so he wasn’t late for his noon class. Yixing had the day off from his own classes, so he decided he would just laze around at home.

 

About thirty minutes later, when he had just started making his lunch, his phone lit up with a notification. It was simply a link from Jongin with the caption, _you need to see this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest apologies for how long it took me two write such a short chapter ;-; but college is rlly kicking my ass rn bc its the end of the semester. Despite all of that I hope you enjoyed it and lets hope I can get the final chapter finished faster! ^^  
> If you want to see me yell about that next chapter and other future fics, follow me on twitter @hongryjim !


	3. Leave Me

_You need to see this._

 

Those suspicious five words alone made Yixing almost sick to his stomach; the clinical quality of the message so uncharacteristic of his younger friend. Jongin usually didn’t text him about _needing to see something_ without the addition of a few _‘kkkk’_ s.

 

 _Yixing:_ _Jongin?? whats up???_

He didn’t have to wait long before a reply came in.

 

_Jongin: i didn’t want it to come to this, Xing_

_Jongin: but i cant watch this go on for any longer_

Yixing stared down at his phone screen, now more wary of the link Jongin had sent.

 

_Jongin: im srry u had to find out this way.._

Yixing didn’t respond. He left his phone off to the side on the counter as he finished making his lunch, continuing to ignore the device as he finished his meal. Or at least _tried_ to finish it. The anxiety that that _link_ was causing him was weighing on his stomach, his appetite almost completely lost.

 

Yixing managed to avoid the link for the entire rest of the day. Distracting himself with tidying up his apartment and even starting on a couple new compositions out of the blue. But he eventually ran out of things to occupy his time.

 

It was 8:30pm and Yixing was once again looking down at his phone screen, the link staring back at him like it was challenging him to click it. After a few more moments of anxiousness, he mustered up the courage to finally click on the link. Yixing inhaled as the website loaded.

 

It was, essentially, a porn website. More specifically a camming website. _But what reason could Jongin have for sending him something like this?_

 

So Yixing scrolled down through the website further to see that this was a certain camboy’s page. A very _familiar_ looking camboy’s page.

 

_Lovelychennie._

 

He continued to scroll through the site, taking in each thumbnail of someone who _looked_ like Jongdae in several different salacious positions. The boy was also wearing a range of different outfits, some being more on the cutesy side, while others were kinkier and more revealing.

 

Yixing went back to his texts with Jongin, unable to take any more of the content the site had to offer.

 

_Yixing: Jongin wtf_

_Yixing: is this some sort of sick joke_

He typed out angrily. There was no way Jongdae would do something like this to him. Jongdae wouldn’t go behind his back like that, he wouldn’t risk putting their relationship in jeopardy. _Right?_

 

_Jongin: i swear I wouldnt fuck w u like that bro_

_Jongin: im being serious_

_Jongin: i was hoping jongdae wouldve told u on his own by now_

_Jongin: but i couldn’t sit by and watch my best friend get played anymore_

Yixing furrowed his eyebrows down at the screen, reading the last four messages over and over again. He still couldn’t believe this.

 

_Yixing: ur sure thats Jongdae? howd u even find out abt this?_

_Jongin: ofc i am..... i wouldntve sent u this if i didnt know for sure_

_Jongin: and i overheard him and Baekhyun talking abt it_

Yixing’s frown only grew. He knew he could trust Jongin, the younger had never misled him in the past. He had no reason to start now, of course. But his Jongdae surely wouldn’t betray his trust like this. There was no way...

 

With a shaky exhale, Yixing clicked on the link once again. Each of the videos where put up on a Wednesday.

 

The same day Jongdae was always unavailable after class.

 

 _“Fuck...”_ Yixing muttered underneath his breath.

 

He finally clicked on one of the streams. His heartbeat picking up as the page redirected.

 

The stream started with a shot of _lovelychennie’s_ collar bones and the bottom of his face. His bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He sat back, resting his hands on the mattress behind him so his back was curved in a beautiful arch. He was wearing a pretty, little, pink collar with a heart link in the middle with a pair of cat ears to match, perched perfectly on his head, and an oversized pristine white sweater covering his form. The comments from the original stream were sitting off to the side of the video as well, tempting Yixing into reading them. Each and every one of them ranging in different levels degrading to this camboy.

 

This camboy that was so eerily similar to his Jongdae, but he just couldn’t be. _Could he?_

 

 _“Hello everyone!”_ the boy on Yixing’s screen said. _God, even his voice was the exact same._

**Anonymous3486: hi you gorgeous lil kitten~**

**mama_brat_tamer88: you got dolled up so nicely for mommy, huh kitty?**

Yixing’s face twisted in disgust at the nicknames. What right did these complete strangers have to call Jongdae anything like this?

 

 _If this was Jongdae, of course._ Yixing continued to think, in denial.

 

“Of course, mommy,” Lovelychennie smiled at the comment. “You know I love looking pretty for you,” he purred, moving his shoulders side to side cutely. He had moved closer to the screen to read the comments properly and thank each of his viewer that would donate.

 

More comments flooded in. All of them praising _“Chennie”_ for how sweet he was in this particular stream.

 

But Yixing continued to watch through the video. Watched as the boy showed off the tail plug that was hidden behind him at the beginning of the stream. Watched as he palmed his aching little cock, his _oh so_ familiar cock. Whining to his viewers to let him do more, to tell him what they’d do to him, to let him cum.

 

But it wasn’t until Chennie took off his sweater was Yixing convinced that it was Jongdae.

 

 _His Jongdae_.

 

There on the camboy’s right forearm, was the beautiful tattoo that Yixing admired. There was no way that someone was this much like Jongdae down to his tattoo as well.

 

Yixing closed out of the website, throwing his phone to the other side of his bed. His hands were shaking. He could feel his heartbreaking. He felt _so_ close to throwing up. Millions of questions going through his head, but the biggest one being:

 

_How could Jongdae do this behind his back?_

His bottom lip began to quiver as the tears began to flow down his cheeks, one after the other. He buried his face in his hands.

 

_How could he do this?_

 

 

 

 

 

When Yixing woke up his eyes were painfully puffy, his brain pounding against his skull. He decided to just skip his classes for the day, not the best way to start off this new week, but he couldn’t muster the courage to leave his apartment. He spent the entire day trying to figure out how to confront Jongdae about this, he’d never experienced something like this before.

 

Why did Jongin have to show him this? Why was Jongdae doing this behind his back? Would he have been okay with it if Jongdae had told him when they first started dating?

 

 _Stop._ Yixing didn’t know. He just _wishes_ he never found out this way...

 

He doesn’t know how, but somehow his dehydrated body scrounges up more tears, the few his eyes are able to make barely rolling down his face.

 

Yixing eventually passes out in the mist of his pathetic breakdown.

 

He wakes up again about an hour later, his head feeling a thousand times worse than when he woke up the first time. He struggles to get out of his bed to go to his kitchen. Yixing fixes himself a glass of water and chugs it quickly. Once he finished the glass, he went back to his room and quickly located his phone on the edge of his bed: he had to text Jongin.

 

 _Yixing:_ _I seriously don’t know what to do rn ji....._

He let his phone fall onto his mattress once again. He let out a long, tired sigh before the device went off.

 

_Jongin: do u wan me to come over_

Did he?

 

_Yixing: pls.._

_Jongin: omw_

It only took Jongin about 15 minutes to get to Yixing’s place, he let himself in with the little key the latter kept underneath his door mat. “Xing?” he called from the doorway, locking the door behind himself as well.

 

“In here,” Yixing yelled back. He was still in his depression nest in his bed, blankets and pillows piled up around him.

 

“Hey, bud,” Jongin said, softly, peeking his head through the door of Yixing’s bedroom. The latter had his back facing the door, clearly still hurt over Jongdae. “How you feeling?”

 

“Like pure shit,” he groaned.

 

“Yeah... do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Yixing sighed from his mound and turned over to look at his friend. “I just... don’t know what to do, Nini...”

 

Jongin sat on the side of the bed, next to Yixing’s knees. “First, you _need_ to talk to Jongdae—”

 

“ _I know that!”_ Yixing cut off, clearly irritated. He sighed in an attempt to calm himself down, “I’m sorry, I’ve never had to approach something like this before. Where do I even start? Do I even still want to _be_ with him after this?”

 

“Obviously not! Shouldn’t this be considered cheating? He’s going behind your back and doing... doing _sexual_ things in front of other of people—he’s going against your _trust,_ Xing!” Jongin spit out.

 

Yixing winced. He was right, what Jongdae was doing to him felt a lot like getting cheated on. But a small part of Yixing still couldn’t believe it, Jongdae wouldn’t want to hurt him. “But—”

 

“ _No buts,”_ Jongin insisted. “Xing, if he’s willing to do something like this so early in your relationship, what makes you think he won’t continue to hurt you in the future?”

 

“... Nothing,” he responded, defeated. “ _Fuck_... Ji, I really don’t want to let him go.” Yixing sniffled, burying his face into his pillow. He was truly pathetic, why couldn’t he find it in himself to drop Jongdae? He was putting him through so much pain, why was Yixing having _this_ hard of a time?

 

Jongin started rubbing his hand over Yixing’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Listen, you and Jongdae haven’t made plans to go on another date, right?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Tell him, sometime _soon_ , that you need to talk to him. When you see him, don’t sugar coat it, okay?” Jongin advised, continuing to pet Yixing’s shoulder. “Just tell him straight up that you found his... _camming_ account and let him know that you can’t take this breach of trust. Simple,” he shrugged.

 

Yixing groaned into his pillow. “Easy for you to say...”

 

“If you want you could practice on me?”

 

He rolled over onto his back to properly look at Jongin, frown plastered across his face. “Will that _help_ at all?”

 

Jongin shrugged again. “I don’t see why not. Now could be your time to gather your thoughts so you don’t chicken out when you actually face Jongdae.”

 

Jongin was probably right. If he tried to just wing it in front of him, he would probably lie and pretend like everything was fine. Yixing sighed, why did Jongin have to understand him and his feelings _so_ well? He slowly sat up from his lying position, sniffling lightly. “Okay, let’s practice, then.”

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing didn’t break up with Jongdae the next time they saw each other.

 

Jongdae had texted him the day after Jongin came to visit him. His text was as sweet and lovely as ever, only serving to break Yixing’s heart more. It read a simple _hey baby_ with several heart emojis, a follow up text asking if Yixing wanted to come over to study and cuddle—but mostly cuddle. Yixing was too weak for him, he quickly agreed to the date, not wanting to upset his boyfriend when he seemed so excited to see him.

 

Now Yixing was standing outside of Jongdae’s door, hands shaking. He wasn’t ready to face Jongdae just yet. _How could he expect himself to be ready this fast?_ He closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. He could do this, it’s just Jongdae. _Just remember all the times before finding out about Jongdae being a camboy..._

Yixing lightly tapped his knuckles against the door. It wasn’t long before he heard a cheery _coming!_ from the other side of the door, followed by some light footsteps. The door swung open revealing Jongdae in one of the many shirts he had taken from the nights he stayed over at Yixing’s apartment, the bottom hem of his boxers just barely peeking through. The younger beamed up at Yixing, “Hi, baby,” he cooed.

 

“Hey, Dae,” he said, a bittersweet smile stretching over his lips. _He sounded just like he did while he was camming_ , he couldn’t help thinking.

 

Jongdae didn’t seem to notice Yixing acting a bit odd. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yixing’s waist, looking up at him. “I missed you,” he pouted. His lips were clearly puckered, asking for a kiss.

 

Yixing quickly leaned down and pecked his boyfriend’s lips and wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s body as well, not allowing himself time to think about it otherwise. “Missed you too, cutie.”

 

Jongdae giggled and happily squirmed against him. He grabbed Yixing’s hand and led him into his apartment, “You can go set up on my bed.” He kneeled next to his backpack, rummaging through, “I need to find my chem notes first.”

 

It wasn’t long after Yixing got comfortable on Jongdae’s bed with his laptop on his lap that the latter came in and snuggled up to him. Yixing was quietly typing away before he came to a slight bump in the road. His mind began to wander from his essay back to Jongdae, wandered back to _Chennie_.

 

After a couple of minutes, Jongdae noticed Yixing not typing anymore and looked up at him. His boyfriend did tend zone out when he was studying, but it wasn’t very often that he would lose focus for this long. “You good, Xing?”

 

Yixing blinked, startled, and looked down at him. “Oh, yeah! Uhh, just trying to figure out how I should start this next paragraph,” he lied.

 

“Do you want me to look at it?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Please? I think I’m really stuck.” Hopefully that was distracting enough for Jongdae to not be suspicious.

 

The rest of their study date went along much the same. Yixing zoning out and Jongdae slowly becoming more and more worried about his boyfriend. Yixing lied, telling him it was because he was stressed about their midterms. Jongdae suggested that he stay over so he could help relieve that stress, his lip caught between his teeth sensually. That only reminded Yixing of _Chennie_ further, he denied his boyfriend saying he should keep working on this essay and he was gonna go back to his apartment.

 

Next time Yixing had to breakup with Jongdae. There was no way he could keep doing this to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t do it, much to Jongin’s frustration every time Yixing would admit to chickening out.

 

Jongdae seemed to get more and more worried about his boyfriend as well. Becoming more in-tune with Yixing zoning out. He always made sure to check on Yixing. _Are you doing all right, Xing? Why have you been zoning out so much? What’s on your mind, baby?_

_Please, come to me if you need anything..._

 

The sentiments always left Yixing with a bitter taste in his mouth. _How could Jongdae pretend to care about him when he was betraying him behind his back?_ He made sure not to let this hurt show on his face though. Why he was sparring Jongdae the truth? Yixing wasn’t totally sure.

 

He would also tune into Jongdae’s cam-shows every week, as if he was rubbing more salt into the wound. As if he couldn’t believe the wound was really there, so he had to inflict more pain to confirm its existence. The comments Jongdae would get were the worst part.

 

**mama_brat_tamer88: make yourself cum for everyone kitten. show everyone how pretty you are when you come undone for mama**

**daddydom92: Don’t you think you deserve a little bit of a punishment, baby boy?**

**Anonymous7862: fuck the cum out of urself beautiful**

As each and every comment came through only served to make Yixing sicker. Watching Jongdae smile and thank everyone for each comment made it worse, too. Yixing truly couldn’t understand it... why couldn’t Jongdae talk to him about this? Did Jongdae not _trust_ him?

 

But would Yixing have been fine with it if Jongdae told him upfront?

 

 

 

 

 

“Why won’t you just break up with him, Xing?”

 

Yixing decided to stop by Jongin’s apartment after Jongdae’s show finished for the night. He sighed, “I just clam up when I’m with him. I seriously don’t know how to start once I’m in front of him.”

 

Jongin huffed. “I’ve gotta plan.”

 

“I’m all ears,” he said without hesitation.

 

“You’re going to stay the night and tomorrow morning I’ll be here to help you tell Jongdae you want to talk to him,” Jongin said. “If you tell him you want to talk to him first, you won’t have to worry about chickening out when he asks you to hang out first.”

 

“Why does that require me to stay the night, though?” Yixing asked, skeptical.

 

“Because I’ll be with you in the morning! I can make sure you take the initiative and don’t chicken out through text as well.”

 

Fair point. “All right...” he sighed.

 

 _Hopefully this worked_.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing woke up early the next day, barely able to keep himself asleep through the whole night. Jongin came into the spare room in his apartment a few minutes later.

 

“You ready, hyung?” he asked, sitting on the corner of the bed.

 

Yixing frowned, not fully awake. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he yawned.

 

_Yixing: hey baby_

“Why would you start by calling him baby? You don’t think that’s misleading?” Jongin groaned.

 

“I’m not ready to start being suspicious,” Yixing hissed. “We’ve been all lovey dovey up to this point, plus I’ve already sent it, what’s the point of complaining now?”

 

Jongin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Yixing: r u free today?_

Yixing sent the second message not too long after, setting his phone off to the side.

 

“Just don’t continue to sugar coat it too much, okay? Keep it to the point, Xing.”

 

“Yeah, ye-,“ his phone going off interrupted him midsentence.

 

_Jongdae: yep!!! U can come over im just gonna skip my first class today_

Yixing smiled bitterly at the screen, he couldn’t help thinking about how cute Jongdae was even through text. Jongin reached for Yixing’s phone before he could think to grab it.

 

“YA!!!!!” Yixing yelled, tackling Jongin as he tried to take his phone back.

 

“ _I’M DRAFTING THE NEXT TEXT_! I don’t want you to sugar coat anything else, you can look at it when I’m done.” He was pushing Yixing away with his foot, quickly typing away on his friend’s phone. “There!” he smiled at his work, handing the device back to Yixing.

 

It read _good I’m coming over so we can talk._ “ _Jongin,”_ Yixing grimaced, looking up from the screen. “That’s too harsh.”

 

“How the _fuck_ is that too harsh?”

 

“I don’t want him to... I don’t know manipulate me into staying with him further?”

 

Jongin glared at him, “You don’t think he won’t try to manipulate the situation if you don’t tell him you want to talk before hand?”

 

“This just ruins his chance to prepare himself,” Yixing huffed. “Gimme that!” he snatched the phone back.

 

The statement barely made sense to his own muddle brain, but something about not letting Jongdae prepare ahead of time gave him some peace of mind that he could end their relationship quicker and easier... hopefully easier. With this he quickly typed out his next text and sent it off.

 

_Yixing: cool I’ll come by later_

Jongin was watching over his friend’s shoulder as he typed. He rolled his eyes once the message was sent and flopped backwards on to the mattress. “You’re so difficult, Xing,” he pouted.

 

“I’m _not_ , you just want me to be too harsh.”

 

“ _He broke your heart!_ Who cares if you’re a little mean to him?”

 

He knew Jongin had a point. He almost always had a point, but he couldn’t hurt Jongdae. No matter how destroyed he felt, he didn’t want Jongdae to feel the same way.

 

Yixing stood from the bed, “I’ve gotta go get ready now.”

 

“Don’t call me again until you break up with him.”

 

He scoffed, seeing himself out of Jongin’s apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

His knuckles rapped against the door of Jongdae’s apartment. He couldn’t help the slight nerves he was feeling, all of his previous break-ups had been mutual. As far as he knew, Jongdae didn’t want to break up with him. Yixing didn’t hear any movement from inside of the apartment for about a minute, Jongdae must’ve accidentally fallen asleep. He knocked one more time.

 

The door swung open, revealing Jongdae wrapped in one of his bed sheets. “You haven’t been waiting long have you? I accidentally dozed off.”

 

Yixing choked out a laugh, throat feeling tight. “Can I come in?” he asked, rubbing the sweat on his hands off on the fabric of his jeans.

 

The shift in Jongdae’s expression only flared Yixing’s anxiety up more. “Are you okay, Xing?”

 

“I just need to talk to you, Dae...” Yixing sighed.

 

Jongdae looked down at his feet, but still nodded. He moved aside to let Yixing come in, the two awkwardly making their way to Jongdae’s living room, sitting down on opposite sides of the couch. They sat in heavy silence for a few beats before Yixing _finally_ spoke up.

 

“I... I know you’re a camboy, Jongdae.”

 

“ _Oh...”_ Jongdae curled in on himself underneath the sheet.

 

Yixing bit his lip, nodding stiffly.

 

“I’m sorry, Xing... I-I was going to tell you... eventually... I just... d-didn’t think now was a good time...”

 

“It’s fine, it’s hard to bring up. I get it.” He didn’t know why he was trying to make Jongdae feel better. After all he’s gone through, why is he bothering to do this?

 

Jongdae nodded. “H-... how’d you find out?”

 

“It was on accident, I promise, I didn’t want to find out this way,” Yixing explained. He had started to play with his fingers, now was the time. “But...”

 

Jongdae’s little fists tightened around his sheet.

 

“It _does_ make me uncomfortable...”

 

The tension in Jongdae’s face and shoulders seemed to melt from his body. He worded that wrong, why was he being so soft with Jongdae? Why couldn’t he be clear? This isn’t what he wanted.

 

“I think we should just break up,” he blurted out before Jongdae could saying anything.

 

Jongdae looked crushed. He averted his gaze once the realization set in. This was what Yixing wanted, right? But why was this so hard for him?

 

“I’m _really_ sorry, Jongdae...” he couldn’t help saying.

 

“No... it’s fine... I get it...” Jongdae was still looking down at his lap, it was clear he was trying to hold back tears. His efforts were useless though as they still fell down his cheeks.

 

Yixing fought back the urge to hold him, fought the urge to comfort the other. He stood from the couch, towards the door. “You deserve someone who’ll love you no matter what, Jongdae...” he said before leaving. The door clicking shut ringing loudly in his ears.

 

He rested his back against the door, breathing deeply. He could hear his now ex weeping softly on the other side of the door. Jongdae had hurt him, he’d _betrayed_ his trust, but why was the thought of being without him so difficult to handle? Why did this break up _sting_ so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter has taken me one sexy minute to complete bc i was so caught up in my summer job, getting settled into the school year again, and then my laptop deciding to off itself for this past week. BUT it's finally done and I'm highkey kinda happy about it!  
> I'm thinking about possibly making a super short fourth chapter as a bonus to wrap up Yixing post-breaking up with Jongdae and possibly some other stuff went on behind both Xingdae's back! Please tell me if you'd be interested in that? It's completely fine if you'd rather this perspective end here!  
> Anyways, if you want to see me scream about the next fic I'm writing, follow me on twitter: @hongryjim !
> 
> Thank you for reading and please anticipate the next installment to this series!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see me yell about my next fic: follow me on twitter @hongryjim :)


End file.
